


[Banner中心+微科學組]Wakie

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A6, Avengers Family, Bruce Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OG-6 - Freeform, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, avengerkink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 这是给小鱼天天乐 的生贺!希望喜欢，全篇都是围绕着博士跟不同成员「睡觉」展开的。
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. 上

**Steve**

自Thanos侵袭地球、顷刻化灰已过半年，Avengers日夜轴转、头顶冒烟地参与灾后重建工作，天甫亮便揉着肿胀的眼皮出发，凌晨来不及拂去一身尘埃便要策划下一波，彷彿化身Stark那些冰冷的机械人，但他们有血有肉，即使像Cap那样的金刚不坏之躯，也得承认他从身心透支的疲累，像无形枷索般沉重而挥之不去。 

在体力电池响起警号的日子，Steve喜欢以阅读来纾压。

他横躺在公共层客厅的沙发上，上身倚着扶手跟靠垫，伸直双腿，脚尖恰恰碰到另一边的扶手下，陪伴他的只有偌大玻璃窗外的雨点，模糊了整个纽约的光。

他喜欢这样谧静的时光。

然而今晚来了一位意料之外的成员。

穿着颜色深得似啡的紫色睡衣、揉着眼睛的Banner走进来，体贴的Jarvis为他路经的走廊点上夜灯，在他越过后便暗下来。

他低垂着头，魂不守舍，呆滞了几秒才发现Steve也在，缓缓举起手中的书打招呼。

「Hey...」有气无力的嗓子像在咕哝。

「博士，现在已经是凌晨三点半了，你怎么还醒着?」Cap关心这位象是刚从干衣机滚出来、疲惫而卷发蓬乱的朋友。

「我也想问你同样的问题。」Bruce扯起微乎其微的笑，左顾右盼找个落脚点，发现只有沙发前地毯上最合适。

「我有点失眠问题，宁愿不勉强入睡。」Cap掀起铺得整齐的毯子，准备离开，慷慨地让出沙发给站着也很费力的伙伴。

「不，我不想鸠占鹊巢...毕竟是你先来的。」博士脑袋混乱，看到Steve疑惑的表情后自言自语「嗯这词用得不对，无论如何，我可以坐在地毯...」

「我坚持你不该在溶雪的日子坐在冷硬的地板上，不介意的话，Tony的沙发大得夸张...」Steve移进去一点，拍拍多余的空位，邀请博士享受沙发窝。

「没错，Tony一贯做事标准就是夸张。」彷彿高声尖叫着温暖的沙发窝太诱人了，博士没费力拒绝，摇头晃脑钻进毯子里，呼出被烘热的舒服叹息。

现在两人各占沙发的一头，身侧挨着彼此，Cap的脚踝就在他的手肘下，而自己的只能到达他的胯骨位置。

Banner不经意抬头，看到Cap闪烁的蓝眼睛正专注地看着自己，彷似等待着什么。

「噢，对，我发恶梦了，常有的事。」

「又来了?」  
Steve担心地抿唇，会意点头。

博士以往总在Hulk化后疲惫不堪、倒头就睡，自从世界被强行扔回正轨，而他经历了Hulk、Doc Green跟人类形态的几次转换后，却一反常态，恶梦频仍，梦到了黑暗童年，也梦到了Avengers没有战胜Thanos的惨烈后果，还有很多其他不愿透露的梦境。

战争结束，却抛下了某程度上为战斗而创造的二人。

没时间发酵的悲伤像幽灵，在往后的和平日子不断狩猎着他们。

没人比Steve更清楚那种紧缠一生的沮丧，他们都想回归平淡，却不知道怎么办。

看得出近来派予Doc Green搬运建筑残骇的工作已令他眼底黑了一圈，但他就是无法舒适地睡个好觉，只有每天愈加痛苦。

「你在看什么?」博士沙哑的声音将Steve的思绪拉回来。  
自己肯定露出了忧心的表情，因Banner那张黯然的脸很努力挤出安慰的笑容，令他的心猛揪了一下。

「《Stray Birds》」Cap展示了硬皮书的封面。

「Tagore,我也喜欢他的诗。」博士作为回敬递出了自己那本，Cap犹疑半晌，礼貌性地扶著书脊，却没顺势拿过去，挑起金色眉头，「呃，我必须接过来，翻几下假装看懂里面的外星文，问几个感兴趣的问题吗?我其实连书名也念不出来。」

「让我们跳过那些假惺惺的繁文缛节，直接承认我俩抓这两本书是为了艰难地看到一半，幸运地不小心睡着了。还有，这本书主要研究植物对人类环境的感应力，比如音乐跟语言的影响。」

「听上去...很有趣?」Cap故意露出一个完全相反的表情，「给我看几页，我能多睡七十年吗?」

「我打睹可以，但我们失去你的秘制松饼便完全活不下去，所以我得小心保管。」博士把书谨慎抱在胸前，两个人愉快地相视而笑。

「我就知道，你们需要我绝对不是因为我是体操冠军。」Steve难得孩子气地负嘴，Tony近来给他取的其中一个称号一定包括「体操王子」。

「你想多了。」Banner摇头，眼梢带着温柔的笑意，「如无意外，你再也不用展示四倍速器械体操了，但也许你会被邀请巡回表演?」

「不了，希望世界永远不会需要我这种Monkey Dance了。」Cap的微笑略带苦涩，想到一些过去，暗自祈祷平静安好的末来。

「嗯。」Banner轻声回答。

* * *

二人沉迷书海，宽敞客厅只剩下指尖掀过纸页的脆响，交杂滴滴答答打在玻璃窗的雨声。

Cap偷瞄一眼全神贯注的博士，看着那放松的脸庞线条，一股平和感从心间缭绕扩散。

奇怪地，当Bruce在身边的时候，自己的心情也会比寻常更沉着，就像面临大海，深吸一口气慢慢地潜下去、再潜下去...直至触碰完全寂静的海床，轻盈飘浮着。

也许就是因为他这种独特的气质，才成功驾驭了愤怒的Hulk.

Steve没有收起微笑，将目光投回洁白的书页，经典诗句从唇间呢喃而出―

「Some unseen fingers, like an idle breeze, are playing upon my heart the music of the ripples....... **.Let life be beautiful like summer flowers and death like autumn leaves.** 」

「生如夏花绚烂，死如秋叶静美。」博士眨眨眼睛重覆，眼睛没离开书本。

「我有时会不自觉读出来，骚扰到你...」

「不会。很美，请继续。」他的声音充满真诚。

时间悄悄流逝，Cap偶尔会念诵他喜欢的句子，灵敏的听觉留意到博士的呼吸愈来愈悠长平稳。他不动声息，连脚趾头也不敢动一下，直至Bruce手中的书不自觉掉落到毯子上，才慎微地观察，欣喜地看到好友放弃挣扎，双目紧闭，头歪向一边睡下了。

Steve放好书签，閤上书本。

他心生一计，屏息静气，伸长手从茶几摸来画本跟铅笔，开始仔细描绘Banner酣睡的脸，就连呼吸都放得很轻，怕惊动了这可怜男人难能可贵的睡眠时间。

铅笔接触画本的沙沙声响，无论何时都令Cap感觉愉悦。灵感爆发之下草图很快便完成了，他用拇指抹走图中男人眉间深刻的线条，咬着笔头，很满意这幅素描表达出理想中的安恬感。

一个无声的呵欠突破喉咙，Cap眨走眼角水雾，不知不觉也睏了。

他摆好画具，看一眼时间已近四点半，向空中做了一个关灯的手势，J聪明地照做。

Steve以手臂垫着头，缓缓闭眼，贴近身边的热源，在漫长的失眠煎熬后，终于放松睡下了。

* * *

天蒙亮，Cap醒过一次，腿有点麻，Banner蜷成球状，毯子掩盖半张脸，头颅压在他的小腿上，双腿蜷起贴在腰侧，就像寄生在他身上取暖的冬眠动物。

Steve睡眼惺忪，不敢妄动，怕牵动了一丝肌肉便会吵醒浅眠的男人，也不忍心破坏那惬意的睡颜。他勉强眨眨酸软的眼皮，打了个盹，倦意又跑上来把他抓住了。

他拎起手机哔波打字传出电子邮件，将脸埋进抱枕，沉溺梦乡。

没有发现Jarvis体贴地关起了半边窗帘。

* * *

织物移动的声音将Steve再次轻柔唤醒，博士伸展蜷了一整晚的腿，发出嘶嘶的酸痛声音，额头依依不舍地摩擦着毯子，好似在跟这场得来不易的好眠正式告别。

他看向窗外全亮的天色，神情恍惚，迷糊地眨眨眼睛，「早安...几点了?」听上去完全不清醒。

「十时多了。」Steve少见博士呆呆的样子，感觉有趣。

Bruce拖拖拉拉地坐起来，动作凝止了一秒，高兴大于懊恼，好像不相信自己竟然熟睡至这个钟数，「什么...你趁我不为意把我打昏了?」

「我相信是你的书把你敲昏了。」Steve用拳头压走了一个呵欠，摆好凌乱的坐垫。

「我很久没睡那么熟了...」Banner默默坐了两分钟，焦点焕散，盯着沙发的边角，彷彿不想离开这有魔力的睡窝，直到Cap怀疑他是否又坐着睡下了，他才慢条斯理地将毯子折叠整齐。

「想来点早餐吗?」Steve微笑。

「嗯，我来煮咖啡。」博士不稳地站起来。

「你这精神状态能安全接近火炉吗?」

「相信我，这慵懒的睡饱状态才能煮出最棒的咖啡。」

* * *

他们坐在餐桌享受Steve的秘制松饼以及「最棒」的Latte。

Banner嘴边一圈奶泡，滑动手机屏幕，看到备忘录才惊觉，「我们今早不是要跟Fury开会吗?」

「嗯，我改到下午了，难得睡个悠闲的懒觉。」Steve无所谓地耸肩。

「哟~看来我们班的模范生终于迎来了迟到的叛逆期~」穿着三件套的Tony步进来，身后跟着Nat和Clint，大家打招呼后熟门熟路地布置早餐，Clint看到松饼开心得咧嘴。

「手册上小白兔印章太多，偶尔也想拿个小黑猪的，多刺激呀。」Clint细呷一口黑咖啡，双腿在厨房中岛下晃来晃去。

「等等，那边都是大毯子跟额外抱枕，你俩一脸『睡过』的疲倦满足感是怎么回事?」Tony扩大声线，惊愕的视线在会意微笑的两人间巡回。

「我们确实睡过了...五、六个小时?Cap?」博士毫不掩饰好心情。

「大概六个，自从The Blip之后的最高纪录。」

Banner与他碰杯，表示自己也一样。

「看，还有这张美丽的素描留为纪念。」Nat将Steve随意搁在桌边的画册推前，它还停留在Banner熟睡画像那页。

Steven深感尴尬，脸庞微烫，观察博士的反应，「只是草图，别介意...」

「画得很棒，完成后可以再给我欣赏吗?画得我很...怎么说?很平静。」博士凑过脸去仔细欣赏，笑意直达皱起来的眼角纹理，纯粹的欣喜。

Steve安心地呼口气，「完成后我想送给你。」

「谢谢。」博士胸膛暖烘烘的，直视Cap闪闪发光、隐藏点羞涩的蓝眸，「我很喜欢。」

**Clint**

凌晨三时，Clint才拖着疲累的身躯回到大厦，他渴望回房倒头就睡，但是空荡荡的胃在抗议，只好边向Jarvis抱怨边走向公共层，他记得冰箱有昨天吃剩的Pizza，只要翻热一下......

一阵甜蜜的香气蓦地吞没了他，让他精神一振，全身血液向胃部冲去...

噢，是的，有只可爱可敬的小精灵偷偷在夜深无人的厨房烘焙，这个充满魔法又讨喜的童话情节听上去非常合理。

他故意以比平常大动静的脚步敲响地板，拐进厨房，发现这只「小精灵」就是卷起衣袖、在玻璃碗中埋头苦干的Banner，他也同步愕然地抬起头，浅绿与咖啡色的两双眼眸在空中相遇，都渗出了笑意。

「求你告诉我这是烘给我的饼干。」

Clint闻到了微焦的坚果香，兴奋地扫视桌面，幸福地锁定了刚出炉那一盘。

「这是烘给你的饼干，是海盐榛子口味的。」Banner耸耸肩，从善如流，「我还在做肉桂姜饼。」

Clint欢呼着跑去洗手，回来直接拿起一块滚烫的，一边被烫得嘶嘶乱叫，一边迫不及待抛进嘴里，咀嚼了几下露出好吃得快要昏倒的表情，博士被逗笑了，「我想...这代表味道不错?」

「不错?」Clint不客气再拿起一块，夸张地转动眼眸，「提醒我明天将投资基金转进你的户口，你后天可以开店了。」

「谢谢。」博士垂头安静地笑，Clint很喜欢他这种「我知道自己做得不错但我不想大声承认」的谦逊微笑，每次都令他如沐春风，对比起这栋楼另外一个举世闻名、自吹自擂的科学家，他觉得Banner值得更多鼓励，而他自己也该知道这点。

「你可以帮我将那些生姜搾汁吗?」Banner指向茎状植物，Clint应允，在拿起工具之前，又再拎起一块饼干，递去博士嘴边，「除非你先吃一片。」

博士没有因过近的身体接触困扰，张嘴衔住一块，含糊不清地道谢。

待Banner嚼完饼干，Clint抬头问，「好吃吗?」

「嗯。」Bruce专心地将牛油搓进面粉团，漫不经心地回应。

Clint咂嘴发出不满的声音。

「很好吃，我太棒了，简直不可思议，我应该开烘焙店。」Banner微举起双手作投降状，为了满足弓箭手突如其来的执着，不得不微红着脸称赞自己。

「Told you.」Clint骄傲地微笑，彷彿战胜了一仗。

* * *

两个人蹲在一起看新批面团在焗盘中受热膨胀，生姜的辛辣融和独特的肉桂香，平衡得刚好，玻璃柜门倒映出他们犹如孩子般天真期待的表情。

温暖的鸡蛋跟糖的香气拥有神奇魔力，让他们肩膀轻松地拉坍下来，Clint发现自己没刚回大厦那么疲倦了，反而挨坐在身边的灰发伙伴看上去更累。

他干脆盘腿坐下来，背挨着宽大的云石桌脚，「你睡不着吗?」

Banner从花纹小碟中拿取新鲜的饼干，咯嚓咯嚓吃起来，无奈地说「惡夢，习惯了。你呢?任务顺利吗?」

「还好，没什么麻烦的，都是流水作业。感谢你拯救了我吃冷冻Pizza裹腹的命运。」Barton歪着头微笑。

「你还想吃的话，我可以帮你翻热。」博士热心提议。

「我已经得到了我想要的一切。」Clint举起美丽黄金色泽的饼干，佻皮地眨眨眼睛，「也许还要配上一壶茶。」

「好，我有点Strange送的茉莉花茶...」Banner意图撑起双腿，却被Barton轻按住膝盖制止，「我来忙吧，顺便换下这该死的紧身战衣。」

「你知道放在哪吗?」

「你在开玩笑吗?那些可是珍贵的储粮，我当然知道。」他站起来，不意外听到软皮革被过度伸展的难听声音，「Tony肯定为了报复我将臀位改窄了，我的屁股勒得够紧的，有没爆出裂痕?」

「暂时没。也许不是Tony，可能是你太常探索珍贵的食粮了。」

Clint看到博士平静无波的表情下那丝狡黠的笑意，不得不回应了一个同樣的笑容。

他拎起搁在旁邊的箭指向自己胸膛，夸张地喊「Ouch!我的心中箭了，受伤了。」

「Cupid(邱比特).」博士眼望前方，像在脑内对话，轻声但清晰地说。

「嗄?」

「哦，Hulk刚才说你是Cupid.」Banner抬头，对他瞇起眼睛笑。

「呜呜，你们联手欺负我，總说我是胖天使，我要跟Cap告状!」

Barton假装抹眼泪，吸着鼻子，拎起水壶接水。

* * *

待热水还没烧开，Barton急忙跑去换衣服，让Jarvis负责关炉。

  
当他穿着睡衣返回厨房，想再跟博士说几句时却发现他垂着头，毫无动静，Clint瞪大眼眸，发挥特工的技巧，蹑手蹑脚地潜近，从下而上看清他的脸，发现他已坠进了沉稳的睡眠。

Clint咬住嘴畔的笑意，用最轻的动作给自己冲了一杯茶，再在焗炉发出完成的「叮」响前一秒把它关掉，捧出那盘香气四溢的肉桂姜饼，放在桌面晾凉。

他试吃了一片，立即感动得双手叠放胸前，仰起头叹息，心中默念「天哪，这幸福的味道就像置身天堂，我愿意为它们变成胖天使。」

不忍心唤醒熟睡的博士，却又不想把他孤零零地抛下。

Clint简单收拾好桌面，洗漱完便放轻手脚回来。在博士愈睡愈歪，几乎倾斜到失平衡之前，献上了自己的肩膀。

充满洗发露香气的卷发埋到颈侧，Clint微笑，将身体的重量向後交托给桌脚。

此时，第一线晨光已经突破了窗户，轻柔地洒到面前洁白的地板上。

「J，麻烦关灯、关窗帘。」他恍若无声地说。

J也用悄悄话的声量回应「好的，Barton先生。」

显然大家也不愿吵醒浅眠的博士，这种贴心的默契又令Barton腹芯升起暖意。

他望酣睡的博士一眼，也闭上眼睛，放任疲劳把他拉入黑暗中。

* * *

「 **HOLY...!!!?** 」

一大早走进厨房想打包个三明冶就冲去开会的Tony惊讶于满桌的饼干，几乎一脚踩在Clint大腿上!他吓得够呛，在爆出后半句脏话前制止了自己。

「怎么了?」恰巧晨跑回来的Cap疑惑。

Tony做了个噤声的手势，指一指地上睡得东歪西倒的两个人，失笑道「这些饼干是下了安眠药吗?博士终于找到方法讓肥啾变哑巴了?」

他整句都是用耳语的声量，知道Cap的四倍听力绝对捕捉得到。

Steve不认同地瞪他一眼，缓缓走到二人挨着睡的地方，好像被温馨的画面撃中了，甜蜜地说「嗷，两只Sleepyheads(瞌睡虫)，给他们披张毛毯吧。」

「Sleepyheads?你是他们妈妈吗?」Tony渾身雞皮疙瘩，不敢置信地瞪回去，还是顺从地抓了张厚实的毯子，用温柔得自己也不敢信的手势，披在他们身上。

Clint立即警觉地睁开了半只眼，看到两个队友，又爱睏地挪一挪肩膀，压住被子的一角以免它滑下来。

「早，你还想睡吗?」Cap俯身轻问。

Clint瞄向仍然睡得不省人事的博士，知道自己一转动位置便会惊醒他，于是用沙哑的嗓子说「想」，复又闭上眼睛。

「你知道你们有多像风雪中依偎取暖的流浪汉吗?我给了你们每人一层楼，整整一层，结果你们决定露宿在厨房，太棒了。」Tony拎起手机快拍了一张。

Cap用肩膀撞一撞Tony，示意他们该还给两人寂静的环境，Tony回他一个不耐烦的「知道了，妈妈」眼神，拎起一个玻璃罐狂扫饼干。

「我要把所有饼干没收，带回公司吃，一天至少服用六十片维持健康体魄。」

「喂，那是博士烤给我的......」Clint不满的抗议从桌下幽幽传来。

「够胆起来打我呀，Cupid!」Tony咯咯地笑。

Banner呼息仍然均勻，Clint知道自己短时间内也没法离开了。

「别信Tony，他只装走了五、六片。」Cap拎起一块饼干，仔细品尝，綻現驚喜的表情。

「继续睡吧，Cupid，我们不吵你了。」

听着两人故意放轻的脚步声远去，Clint才后知后觉地发现――怎么连Cap都学了Hulk叫他Cupid?呜，委屈。


	2. 中

**Nat** **  
**

Nat心烦意乱时，习惯拎起芭蕾舞鞋，走到健身室附属的舞室，不断踮起脚尖转圈，挥洒汗水，直至全身筋骨都痛苦地抽搐、为心中的阴霾钻出一个释放出口为止。

当她换上舒适的弹性运动服，拾级而下，却发现舞室的灯光早已亮了。

Banner身处宽敞舞室角落，坐在瑜珈垫上做半莲花式，离远也听到急促的呼吸节奏。

听到有人步近的博士警剔地睁眼，瞳孔中绿色跟棕色像没调匀的水彩盘，纷陈着惊栗的美感。他浑身僵直，肢体无法掩饰地紧绷。

Nat并不害怕，知道即使Hulk砸烂整个健身室也不会伤害自己，但她也不想打扰博士调节情绪，「我应该迟点再来吗?」

博士沿好友的视线回溯，不觉眼里有丝毫异样，但他猜到现在的瞳孔不只一种颜色，「不，妳只有在这里才能用壁挂枝架跟落地鏡。我来是为了...木地板，我喜欢木地板。」

「我也喜欢。」Nat淡笑，坐下来穿舞鞋，「播轻音乐也不会打扰到你们?」

「不会打扰，Hulk因为妳的出现平静了点。」博士的声音流露感激之情，双手从膝盖缓缓松开，抹走额前细碎的汗水。

Nat瞄一眼墙上的时钟――凌晨两时多，「恶梦?」

她知道博士的恶梦已经持续了三个多月，每逢深宵他总是在大厦四处游魂。大家忧心忡忡地从世界各地搜罗了很多助眠秘方，对Bruce都无甚作用。

「嗯，同一个恶梦。」Banner从不隐瞒，但他也不会透露梦中的任何内容，「Hulk有点吓到了，我安抚了他呃...三个小时。」

Tasha挑眉，给予安慰，「三岁小孩都很难哄。」

「妳呢?」博士温柔地反问。

「任务过后有过剩的力量，还有难搞的肾上腺素。」

Nat闻到熟悉的淡香，惊喜的神情内敛地挂在嘴角，「你用了我送的宁神香薰?」  
  
男孩们教博士的助眠方法都太硬核了，什么跑到筋疲力尽(Cap)、连看五小时电影马拉松(没错是Clint说的)，还有盯着植物根茎观察它们长大的轨迹(Tony)、变成Hulk跟Thor搏斗几轮(Thor本神的梦想)。

她认为安稳入睡首要条件是松弛的环境，而非反其道而行，所以她很高兴博士选择了她推荐的香薰疗法，现在他的衣服也吸收了淡淡的森林系芬芳，清爽好闻。

「很香，我一直都有用，谢谢。」博士拉起衣摆嗅一嗅，皱起鼻尖向她微笑，几乎算得上可爱的动作令Nat的心柔软起来。

她点点头，「但也无法令你入睡。」

「其实我有睡一会，睡了才能发恶梦。」Banner平静地说，一瞬间阴暗悲伤的情绪突袭眼珠、染上了更鲜艷的翠绿，顷刻又恢复原样。

Nat没有戳破，只是会意地捏捏他的肩膀，传递支持的力度，「我跳舞你看，保证你会闷到睡着的。」

「我很怀疑。」博士蹶起嘴。

* * 

两人一个跳芭蕾，一个做瑜伽，一静一动，在晕黄的灯光下互相陪伴。 

**Demi plie** **(** **半蹲** **)、** **Grand plie** **(** **深蹲** **)、** **Releve** **(** **立起半脚尖** **)**

**―蝴蝶式、束角式、拉弓式**

博士放弃了加插在瑜伽的冥想时间，在维持标准招式的缝隙中，半睁酸胀的眼，欣赏Nat的舞姿。

那是纯粹的力与美，每下踢腿与回旋都如此优雅而不费吹灰之力，最大程度展现娇躯的柔韧性，却不过份妩媚，走在潇洒与温柔之间那条细线。

即便是他单看已觉疼痛的动作，也只能征服她紧抿的嘴角，无法爬上倔强眉间，向外间透露出丁点难受。

**Tendu** **(** **擦地** **)、Jede(** **小踢腿** **)、** **Rond de jambe a terre** **(** **划圈** **)**

**―敬礼式、花环式、门闩式**

她会跌低但无碍这特工用最快的速度重整旗鼓，检讨过后又再踮起磨损的脚尖，旋转、疯狂旋转。

Banner彷彿窥视到好友的人生缩影，无论在任何逆境下狠狠摔倒，首先表现出來的性格特质永远是坚强，这种不甘屈服的美值得所有舞台灯聚焦。

**En lair** **(** **空中划圈** **)、** **Adagio** **(** **慢板控腿** **)**

**―** **炮弹式、摇摆式、榻式**

Banner转了个姿勢，深深吐纳，全身轻微渗汗，背心发烫，悠闲服已然汗湿。

喉咙累积多天的的郁结松弛了一点，彷彿透过眼前舞者充满劲度的动作，将他的阴霾一併驱逐而去。

不知不觉已过了一小时，Nat倚着玻璃鏡喝水，汗从她盘起的发滑滴下来。

Banner也恰巧完成了瑜伽，她好奇地看着他双手合十，下巴低垂，默念「Namaste」，然后大字型躺平，胸膛因喘气而起伏。

「我有信心学会这招，那叫什么名字。」Nat蹲下来，扯下挂颈毛巾开玩笑地甩他胸前一下。

「Savasana，即是大休息。」Banner掀起一只眼皮望她，放松全身的筋骨。

「我必须勤加练习这招，才能像你一样变成瑜伽大师。」Nat单手托着头，扭开水壶咕噜咕噜喝完了最后的份量。

「只要妳在每次任务后，乖乖躺床上练最少六小时，妳便是我入室弟子了。」

「那你要学芭蕾吗?只要你穿得上这双鞋，便可以叫我师傅了。」Nat晃晃原来白色但前端已折腾成黑灰色的舞鞋，得意洋洋。

「我得先跟Hulk商量一下，他的脚掌没那么容易订制舞鞋，因为我练习转圈时一定会痛苦到变绿的。为此我无比敬佩妳。」

「嗯哼，你们慢慢谈心，我去洗澡。你想吃点东西吗?我们在这集合，上去填饱肚子就补眠，Okay?」

Tasha跨出门前故意做了个完美的回旋，回首给他一抹嚣张的笑容，那骄恣的姿态惹得博士轻笑，摆手示意她快去快回。

* * 

Nat拨散干爽的头发，带着浑身满足的酸痛步回舞室，「博士?」

空旷的房间只有自己的回音，仍然「大休息」中的Banner似乎真正地安静休息。

Natasha踮起赤脚，无声无息凑近，确定他真的睡着了。

正常来说，她不该打扰他久违的睡眠，关灯回自己的楼层睡觉，但她凝望博士即使在梦中也被忧虑笼罩的脸，另一个冒出来的念头很快便获得压倒胜。

Nat从直立柜扯出整齐卷起的瑜伽垫，在博士身侧隔两个手掌的位置铺平，躺上去，用瑜伽砖垫着头。

轻薄的垫子并不是很舒服，但她出任务时睡过更糟的地方，所以没什么好抱怨的。

她忍不住用指头抚平他眉间的深邃峡谷，在触碰到肌肤那刻，Banner断断续续地呓语，「Nat...」

原以为他正甦醒的特工应了声「Ya?」，却发现他只是在梦呓，不时颤抖的身体显露他正深陷无法挣脱的恶梦，又说了一句很轻的「Family...」

「我在...没错我们是一家人，没什么好担心的...」

Nat轻柔地回应，不厌其烦地重覆又重覆，手掌轻拍他的肩膀，直到他潜意识感受到规律的节拍和安慰，紧张的肌肉线条稍微放松。

「Спят усталые игрушки, книжки спят...Одеяла и подушки ждут ребят...」她想了想，继续拍抚好友，凭借记忆唱起小时侯常听到的俄罗斯摇篮曲。

既然Hulk有专属的摇篮曲，她也该为Banner唱一首。

「Даже сказка спать ложится...Чтобы ночью нам присниться」

她一直唱着、唱着，磁性的歌声在空中盘旋，直到博士的表情和缓，睡脸甜得像婴儿;直到自己的眼敛也睁不开，才沉沉睡去。

* * 

天亮后，Clint跟Cap凭Jarvis的指示找到没有现身早餐会的他们，看到两位好友相对着躺平，Nat虚握着博士的手腕，给予他整晚有人陪伴的安全感，二人都勾起了不言而喻的微笑。

Clint伸手扶起Nat，问他们昨晚睡在舞室的原委，Nat只是揉捏泛疼的肩膀，说他俩努力地练习瑜伽，一练就练了六小时，进步神速。

博士在她身后醒来，揉着痒痒的下巴，「我说过那招式很放松，我们已经完全掌握了窍门。」

「下次再一起练习吧，博士。」Nat不顾仪态地打个大呵欠，完全脱离平时冷漠干练的特工形象。

「当然。」

* * 

**Thor**

夜深人静，Banner捧着水果、走上延伸天台欣赏星宿。

他懒得看现在几点，隐约猜到过不久便会晨曦绽现，又迎来了一个无眠的夜。

自从Hulk在周三现身扫荡了盗窃集团的几个枪火库，直至周五凌晨他都没能睡下，只能干瞪着眼迎接讨厌的天明。

排得密密麻麻的实验行程连Tony也察觉不妥，愕然道「见鬼，怎么你前晚说完晚安还在这里，昨晚也是，你被封印成地缚灵了?」并严厉地将他赶回去，更让Jarvis下了禁令，没有侦测到亲爱的博士睡够六小时，就不让他进任何实验室，非常残酷。

在床上辗转翻侧了两小时还是毫无睡意的Banner投降，偷溜到天台观星，希望无边无际的宇宙能给予心灵一点宁静，或者恩赐他入睡的灵感。

前臂交叠在栏杆上，二月的凉风拂起了发丝，有点冷，就在他拎外套的几秒，天际霎时响起不寻常的隆隆雷声，云端镶上耀眼的金边。

博士仰头观望，牵起嘴唇转身，眼前已降落了一位浑身通电的神祗。

「早安，Friend Banner,Friend Hulk。」低沉的嗓子充满欢愉，Thor也没预料这时间会见到队友。

「Hulk也跟你说Hi。」Banner欢迎他归来，很快又皱眉、喃喃自语，「......已经早安了?天哪，别迫我看时间。」好像不看便不会那麼「早」。  
最终还是忍不住瞇起眼缝，偷瞄一眼表面―Oh,华丽的五时半。

Thor没有留意好友深受打撃，鎚子向下猛挥，坚硬沉重的盔甲幻化成便服。

Banner虽然不是第一次看他瞬息换衣，仍难免目不转晴，「Okay，下年圣诞提我别再送你衣服，我忽然觉得自己好蠢，得送其他实用的。」

Thor一脸茫然地拉起胸前的毛衣，隔几秒恍然大悟，大笑道「噢，这些不是凭空变出来的，我得有实物才能穿上身。我希望汝下年还是送我衣物，我很喜欢，回中庭都只穿这件。」

Banner露齿笑出来，「不用等那么久，再过几个小时商店便开门了，我可以再多送你几件。中庭人也会偶尔更换衣着风格，我总觉得烂牛仔褛跟裤子很适合你。」

「烂的?你们为什么要穿破烂的衣服?衣不蔽体吗?」Thor满脸问号，低头检查自己的裤子有没破洞。

Banner失笑，「是一种豪迈又时尚的风格，一些破洞难不倒你的肌肉，但不是什么暴露的设计。」他递出已掰开的柑橘果肉，邀请他品尝。

「好!我想尝试 **衣不蔽体** 的感觉，说不定会喜欢!」Thor塞了满嘴水果，双眼一亮又再多拿几片。  
  
博士温柔地将一个完整的剥好果皮放在他掌心，「这是Peter从日本带回来的蜜柑，多吃点。」

「呃，请别在任何女士...或男士面前，大声宣布你喜欢衣不蔽体，也别说是我教的，求求了。」

Thor给他一个莞尔的眼神，疑惑不已，但还是顺从地点点头，郑重地答允「没问题，我答应你!」然后关心起好友，「你说再过几小时带我去购物，你不需要休息吗?」

Banner无奈撇嘴，「我很需要，但我无法得到，安眠药又代谢得太快。我原本上来看星星散心，但再过多...十几分钟便會天亮，更睡不下了。」他已经习惯了这个世界层不出穷的折磨，失眠远排不上前三名。

Thor观察好友满布红丝的眼睛、难掩疲倦的脸容，比上次见面更瘦削，都没法好好地撑起衬衣的肩线了，他顿感胸口闷痛，如刺鲠喉。

「我知道有个地方永远不会天亮，你想继续观星吗?」

他灵光一闪，挥动Mjölnir，卷起一阵小龙卷风，勾起肆意的笑。

* * 

博用失控的力度攥着他的后衣领，每紧一分，Thor如雷的隆隆笑意便像搾果汁一样从胸瞠挤压而出。

「Banner，请放松点，这并不是你第一次星际漫游。」

Banner眼睛瞇成一条缝，望向了无边际的银河，宽宏璀璨，显得自己多么渺小。

真空领域绝对的黑暗，静穆壮丽，俗世烦扰在这儿消声匿迹，也没有其他生物，只有自己紧搂着的半神赋予了真实、沉稳的心跳，他觉得自己每下呼吸都仗赖着那炽热的体温才能正常运作。

Hulk的体质令他轻易适应了太空环境，但仍难以抑制懸空的紧张心情，他甚至不知道Thor带他飞到哪儿了?

「我们飞得不远，你看，那儿便是地球。」Thor从好友的钳制中艰辛地伸出手，指向蓝绿色的星球。

「嗯。」Banner深吸口气，沿他的指示向左下方望，果然看到小得像米粒的地球跟围绕飞行的Stark Industries卫星。

「Bruce，我以生命担保你现在非常安全。如果你愿意的话，我可以向你介绍一些星宿。」

生命担保?他们到了这种严重的生死关头了吗?

Banner有点被逗笑了，向上望去，映入眼帘的先是满布金色短胡渣的下巴，然后是那双離得很近、比星海更深邃的眼眸，里面载满认真与尊重。

他忽然醒觉不该拿这严肃的话开玩笑，这男人对朋友的承诺比Asgard宫殿中任何一件宝物更贵重，更值得珍惜。

于是他也郑重地点点头，心里变得踏实，缓缓解开了酸痛的双手。

神祇立即用大手扶着他的后腰，作为稳固的依靠，以免他一时不察飘浮而去。

一人一神在空中极度缓慢地自转，Banner调整一下飘扬成波浪形的衣摆，睁大眼眸，欣赏浩瀚繁星。

他听着Thor用兴奋的声线介绍着大、小麦哲伦星云，兩者在中庭的南半球很容易看到;而他觉得最美丽的星系之一，便是银河系附近的仙女座星系，Banner轻轻补充「我们也叫它M31」，它们明亮到肉眼可以在没有月亮的夜晚观赏。

他给他指认漫天闪烁的恒星，Banner微启唇瓣，从没试过如此近距离欣赏那些神秘又迷人的星光，深感不可思议。

骄傲地介绍完熟知的恒星与行星，Thor继续说着更遥远的星系，但那些星球对他们来说遥不可及。

Banner乐于闭上酸涩双眼，吸附舒适的体温，聆听好听的男低音诉说千年来的故事......

「你最喜欢哪颗星星呢，我带你去看...」绘声绘影地说着，Thor发现怀中的人头颅失去了力量，托负在自己肩膀上，他试探性地唤，「......博士?」

没有回应，全身放松，就连搂着自己的手圈都渐渐松开了，Thor感受喷在颈窝那绵长的呼息，意识到好友昏昏欲睡。

Thor露出温暖的笑，安静下来，托高握在他腰间的大手，加点力度，以免他滑下去。然后也学着Banner，将头颅倚在对方肩上，闭上双眼休息。

二人凝在太空中飘着、飘着。

「...我最喜欢水星与金星...分別藏在你两只眼裡，不用飞那么远。」

过了很久，博士半梦半醒，含糊地回答他。

「我最喜欢咖啡玛芬配抹茶，在你眼里也看得到。」

博士愉悦笑了，相贴的身躯传来快乐的颤动，让Thor也发出了笑声。

「睡会吧，博士，我陪着你。」

「谢谢...」Banner不再挣扎，将脸埋在Thor的衣襟，放任自己在梦中继续探索苍茫幽深的宇宙。

他们都睡了。

* * 

「博士，早...Thor?」

早上十一时多还不见博士现身，Jarvis说他刚回睡房，Tony踏进去，便看到Thor以摆放易碎物的谨慎力度将Banner放在床上，将被子拉到下巴位置。

博士睡得很熟，二人有默契地退出走廊够远的位置才对话。

「早安，Friend Tony.」

「你也早，怎么Banner会睡在你怀里?」Tony问道。

「博士失眠，我们凌晨飞到外太空观星，然后一起睡着了。」Thor睡饱后显得精神奕奕，充满力量。

「Wow，这也太 **浪漫** 了~」Tony撇起一边嘴角，毫不掩饰他酸涩的嫉妒之情。

「哈哈，你也可以这样说。」Thor耸耸肩，Clint向他解释过「浪漫」是存在于人与人之间(无论性别)的粉红色泡泡，是一种很美好的感觉。

  
他记得博士讲过宇宙诞生前的时空泡沫概念，但他有听没有懂，只觉他自信地谈论专业知识时自带光芒，感觉无比美好。

「待博士醒来便会带我去买那条前后都有大洞的裤子，以便秀出我雄壮漂亮的身材，他说他喜欢看我那么 **豪迈** ，像西部 **牛郎** 。」诶，Banner说的是 **牛仔还是牛郎**?应该差不多吧。

「噗!」Tony几乎被那口没吞下去的咖啡呛死，忍不住惊叫，「什么东西， **情趣开裆裤** 吗?」

「那裤子听上去是很有情趣。但博士坚持这是我俩的秘密，不能向别人透露他在 **偷偷教** 我这些，所以我要遵守诺言。」Thor不好意思地搔搔金发，却不能破坏承诺，只點到即止。

Tony呆若木鸡，整个人被一团乌气淹没，很想冲回去晃醒Banner问个明白，又不舍打扰他得来不易的睡眠，只好怨恨地盯着Thor夸张得像雕塑般的健美手臂，吞下不甘的悲鸣......博士几时开始不喜欢玩脑子，改行玩肌肉了?为什么没有通知我?

待他俩走到公共厨房，Thor又爽朗地将观星的经历再说了一遍。

众人捧着脸颊(Clint跟Pepper)，发出被无形爱心撃中的叹息，赞扬他做得好，没人发现Tony面如死灰，一直审视着自己的大腿肌肉，决定加紧操练。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就知道要分三篇才完(滚)，希望喜欢Nat跟Thor的陪睡Part，你会选哪一个侍寝呢?我选博士!(超大声)
> 
> Thor的理解能力永远满分!哈哈哈哈!  
> 下章还有Tony这头牌出场，以及「大混战」的+1，希望看倌得到身心灵慾的满足(不是)。


	3. 下

****Tony** **

****

他很担心Bruce的失眠情况，但从没认真地提起，最多是以开玩笑的方式刺探一下。

拜托，他们的职业是超高危的超级英雄，漫画规定英雄必须有波澜壮阔的悲惨经历，刚好足够他们半夜反胃地挣醒，但又不防碍执行任务时那种参透众生皆苦、惟我有挽之责的狠劲，所以不够睡不必成为一次严肃对话的核心主题。

Tony隐约觉得博士会微笑着敷衍自己，保持「很快就会恢复正常」的乐观，反过来安慰他，而他不想让自己的忧虑转化成更大的负担。

事隔三个多月没有丝毫好转。Jarvis说，即使博士累极勉强入睡，也有八成机会在两、三小时后惊醒，大汗淋漓地问它其他队友在哪，听完J的报告他的心跳才会减缓点。当然很多时候大伙不一定在大厦，所以Jarvis没法时刻掌握众人的确切行踪，只能尽力而为。

Tony让Pepper取消了整个月涉及外宿的行程，只为了确保自己深宵时份能够清醒待在大厦。

无论博士需不需要他的陪伴，他都想在J向Bruce列出有谁在他咫尺时，自己的名字包括在内。

* * 

「再说一次，给我6'电工斜口钳，不是卡簧钳。」

Tony躺在滑躺车上，咬着小型电筒，口齿不清。

凌晨三点他已经疲累得睁眼都困难，如果Dummy再拿错一次，他可能会恼怒得把电筒吞下去自杀。

DUM-E沮丧吱吱叫，将错的工具摆回原来位置，沿路搜索长得非常近似的修车钳子。

斜口钳递进来了，握着它的不是机械爪，而是一只很熟悉的手。

Tony接过来，单脚一撑，滑躺车便骨碌碌从1939年的540K Mercedes-Benz底盘下滚出来。他的背心跟胸前已布满油渍，戴着一副染黑的劳工手套，咧嘴一笑。

「Wow~很美的车。」

Banner穿着他最喜欢那件棉质睡衣跟拖鞋，彷彿刚从床上蹦出来，脸庞仍然苍白疲倦，但至少愿意主动来找自己。

就在Tony自豪感膨胀，想向他大肆炫耀这部国宝级超跑时，Bruce却用指头示意地上的红色滑躺车，故意地说「人体工学躺板、海绵垫头跟LED灯什么的，看上去改装得很...豪华。」

「承惠22美元。」Tony眼珠带笑转一圈，用肯定的语气说「你真的不懂车吧。」

「没你在行。」Banner无所谓地耸耸肩。

「那你想向我偷师吗?我缺个靠谱的助手。」Tony指一指身后哑银色的跑车，眼角瞄向多次失误的DUM-E，意有所指。

「你愿意让我碰你那些宝贝车?」

Banner冷哼一声笑了，伸手拍抚DUM-E了无生气的机械爪，看到它被安慰后又提起精神，用爪尖不断蹭自己的衣摆。Tony轻声抱怨，「他们已经喜欢你多过我了...」

「只要你锻鍊出更宽容的胸襟就能逆转了。」

「我现在用非常宽容的胸襟邀请你来碰我的宝贝车，Okay?」Tony拱起艰苦训练出来的胸肌，庆幸自己今晚穿了紧绷的背心，能完美展现饱满坚实的线条。

「那只是胸。」Bruce直言，「我怕手劲太大一下子凿爆油缸，还有弄丢很多你有钱也买不回来的古董零件。」

「你至少可以诚实地说那些是胸肌。」Tony不满地嘀咕，「你比车库所有车加起来更金贵，不用怕砸坏任何东西。」他递出一个扳手，以示说话中的份量。

Banner还是没有接过，退后一步，有点局促地摆手，「给我几分钟考个机械跟汽车工程博士学位回来再碰(Touch)，Deal?」

Tony知道这玩笑代表博士明确地拒绝了，随即放弃逼迫，移开注意力，俯身打开引擎盖继续未完的工作。

「我宁愿你学成回来只摸(Touch)我就好了。若你这天才把机械工程也搞懂了，我在这世界上就没有立足之地了，零价值。」

Banner忍不住笑出声，「那你得抓紧时间培养这珍贵的价值。现在世界和平了，你失去英雄这威风正职，也只能混个修车工糊口了。」

Tony从喉咙破出愉快的颤音，想知道为何只要Bruce在身边，他的嘴角就拉不下来，感觉心情比空气更轻。

Bruce扫视了车库一圈，锁定旁边那部后座比较宽敞的车子，犹豫地问，「我可以在那辆坐一下吗?让我的屁股扮一下亿万富豪?」

Tony看都没看，点头应允，「我会在这里呆很长一段时间，你自便吧，想临幸多少部都没问题。」

Bruce松口气，露出有点羞愧又感激的表情。

  
  
直到Bruce开了车门，钻进后座，Tony才越过引擎盖快速瞄一眼，那是他新入手的BMW，好选择。

他垂头专注修理工作，忙得不亦乐乎，不想注视着好友的一举一动，无意间给了他必需解释「为何三更半夜溜下来车库」的压力。不知道Bruce有没察觉这份心思，当然没注意到就更好了。

「对了，Hulk刚才说你是Fix-It Felix Jr(修缮王阿修)。」Banner趴在车窗向他说。

「Come on，你这招只骗得了肥啾。那是1980年的街机游戏了，我跟那举着黄色锤子的愣小孩甚至不是同一个工种，你能想个更好的。而且我要声明，给大家起外号是我的专利。」Tony单手撑着腰，一脸假装出来的不爽。

「我明天要偷偷将Mjölnir漆成黄色送你。」Bruce狡黠挑眉。

「好主意，你知道皮卡丘不会劈你，所以我将会承受双倍电撃，里外炸成炭。」

「Hulk说他会救你的，放心。」

「这次最好真的是Hulk说的。」Tony深感怀疑地瞪着他，「不然我得赶紧买断全城的黄色油漆，以免你奸计得逞。」

他们严肃地相视几秒，破功发出有默契的笑声。

Banner微张着嘴咯咯咯咯地傻笑，眼睛完全瞇成有趣的弯线，「...Felix Jr，天哪我有画面了。」

Tony更多是被博士那抑止不住像电动马达的笑容逗乐了，「你冷面笑匠的路走不下去了?」

「啊~我好累，笑点变得好低，你随便Hmm一声我都想笑。」博士仰望着车顶分散注意力，鼓着脸颊平息气喘，嘴角还残留弧度。

Tony摇摇头说，「累便閤眼休息会，不要再给我搞这些虚拟的受死场景，那只会摧毁我俩脆弱的感情，好吗?」

过了寂静的几分钟。

Tony边扭着螺母，随便哼了一声「 ** _ **Hmm**_**.」

眼角余光瞥到Banner将手背压在额头，极力含蓄地笑起来，那种滑稽的笑意一直隔空震荡到自己的唇上。

「Idiot.」他将这句宠溺地含在嘴中。

* * 

两小时很快过去，Tony的任务告一段落，希望修车铿锵的背景音让Bruce听得舒服，给他一点喘气的空间。

头一个半小时，他们不时会聊几句，但后来的大段时间博士都陷入沉默。

Tony将食指按在唇上，另手拨几下，示意Dummy搁下一切有可能造成巨响的清理工作，回去待命。

他心中怀抱希望，谨慎地望向车窗，大片玻璃后的男人已经双目紧闭，头微歪一边，卷发垂下遮住脸，看上去是睡熟了。

Tony露出得意洋洋的笑，好像获得什么了不起的成就。

他放轻脚步到附属浴室洗澡，冲去满身的油污与汗水，换上中袖T-shirt与悠闲薄棉裤，再绕到BMW另一边车门，小心翼翼地钻进去，以免任何动静吵醒了好友。

车库留着惟一一盏小灯，Tony撑着头，凭借窗外柔和模糊的光，细看博士一半埋进阴影的睡脸，觉得自己看一辈子也不会厌倦。

幸福感像春雨密密麻麻洒在身上，滑进心扉、蓄成海洋，他从未从一个人身上感受过那么多的温暖。

这种感觉犹如缺堤，快要把他溺死。

他必须做点什么，看看博士对自己是否有同样的想法。

世界暂时很平静，没有任何人(或者外星人)打算毁灭地球，他们只是普通的科学家，允许谈一些平凡的感情。

他想知道他们能够走多远?

寒冬的深宵略凉，博士顺从身体本能往热源靠去，慢慢蹭着蹭着就靠到了Tony的身侧。

Tony惊喜地咬住下唇，屏息静气将他轻轻搂过一点，Bruce也顺从地倚在他胸膛上，没有任何甦醒的迹像。

很好，这样真的很好。

Tony勾起嘴角，心中打起主意，决定再下一城，单手按下控制键，自己那边的坐垫就开始缓慢地向后移，形成躺卧的角度。

两边座椅后靠的角度不同，卡在中间的Bruce上半身倾斜，双腿扭得有点不舒适。他夹起眉心，脚自然地攀上来，现在二人都躺在了同一边。

两人挤在狭窄的单人座，Banner几乎可以说是睡在自己身上的，头窝在颈侧，一只手掌搁在胸口。

Tony一手扶住他的腰，内心窃喜而甜蜜，虽然是耍计得回来的温存，但他愿意付出任何代价来换，包括一点小卑鄙。

另一边手指悄悄撩起博士颈后的发丝，那是胡椒与盐的颜色，缠上指头有点痒，很快又温柔地绕回去，免得一时不察把他弄醒了。

这样近的距离，轻易便闻到清爽的森林系香气，他后知后觉认得那是Nat送Bruce的香薰，心中的火种变得更沉甸甸，像冬日火炉噼啪燃烧。

「J，Good night.」他造着口型，甚至不知自己有没开声。

「我相信这是个美好的晚上，Sir，晚安。」手机屏幕被调暗，Jarvis的讯息弹在通知栏，刚好让他看到又不刺眼。

J的聪明绝对是遗传自己。  
Tony微笑，等待灯光完全熄灭，才依依不舍地闭上眼睛。

* * 

清晨十一时，Stark的手机在裤袋微震，他咽下一口涎沫，摸索着拎到眼前，半瞇起一只眼看屏幕，Jarvis有礼地问他是否准备醒来，不然便会错过午餐时间。

『博士醒我才起』他用单手拇指纯熟地打字，按完传送就将手机扔到不知哪个角落去，下巴抵着柔软的卷发打算继续补眠。

躺在身上的博士感受到轻微郁动，甦醒过来，用手背抹一抹眼皮，习惯性曲起双腿蜷成虾米状，想在「床垫」上蹭几下，却发现自己身下的轮廓既起伏又有弹性，绝对不是平坦的被窝。

「早安，我的被子。」Tony像被沙纸摩擦过的嗓音从头顶浇下来。

「噢。」Banner的记忆全部回笼，恍然大悟哼一声，虽然他不知道为什么事情演变成两个成年人塞在单人座上交叠睡觉，相邻椅背甚至没有转低角度，但Tony提供了容身之处，他也没有锱铢必较，朦胧地跟好友打招呼，「早，顶级床褥。」

「不只顶级，我还是绝版的，不是任何人都能躺。」Tony耍着小聪明，希望博士洞悉暗示，别把它当成随口调情。

事实证明Banner完全任这句掠过耳边，因为Tony不知何时紧贴在后颈的手滑开，掌肉摩擦过敏感肌肤，擦出闪烁小火花，让他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，从脊骨窜起的酥麻，在喉咙迸出了一声暧昧又古怪的轻吟「嗯...」

Tony反射性低头看他，两双深浅褐色的瞳孔撞在一起，目光只是短暂相遇，但这几秒足以让他感觉到二人无法否认的情感韧流，兴奋跟愉悦就像电流一样穿透了他的身体，与内心深处的混乱汇合成河，横冲直撞。

不知道博士有否听到自己的疯狂心跳，但他肯定看到了男人耳背泛起淡红。

他很怀疑跟Banner「睡过」的哪位队员能看到那么好看的红晕。

博士清清喉咙，尴尬地打破了对视，慌乱地从他身上爬走，翻身到旁边的位置，「几点了...?」

「十一点。」Tony坐起来，装模作样看表，扯下衣领透风，一股热气从脖颈漫延，自己可能跟Banner不惶多让的脸红。

「那我们去公共层吃点东西?」Banner口腔干涩，卷下车窗散走脸上的热度。

「嗯，但我们能先谈谈你的恶梦吗?」

Stark勉强赶走自己想谈情那点小心思，认真讨论每晚缠绕Banner的恶梦才是正事。

「怎么忽然提起?...我大多恶梦都很杂乱，我不记得了。」博士眼中闪过一丝不安，很快又回复冷静。

「Nat跟我说了你的梦呓。昨晚你也发了几次 ** **同样的**** 恶梦。」Tony的语气饱含关心，「喊着『Nat...我们是她的家人』，还有『Tony』『Tony』和『Tony』，一直痛苦地低叫着我的名字，以及『他们在哪』。Thor说前日清早带你回地球时，你迷糊地问他『你终于回来了?』，但是他明明凌晨就跟你集合了。

既然这个梦跟我们有关，我们可以為你做点什么吗?」

他一开始也以为Bruce的恶梦只是随机出现，但是昨晚博士的脸容如此扭曲，拳头紧握，全身汗湿颤抖。他心疼地搂着他拼命安抚，直到剧震逐渐平息。但隔了一小时，所有事又再重覆了一遍，让他不得不怀疑这个梦已经造成了实际精神伤害。

博士的眼神盯着远处的YOU，飘得很远，双手抱着膝盖，形成保护自己的形状，考虑了几分钟才启齿，「你没法做什么，因为你死了，Nat也死了。」

* * 

「在梦中，Nat先离开的，她为了得到宝石跳下悬崖，你也因为打响指而器官枯萎死了;Cap跑到平行时间线补偿了他没过的一生，回来时已经是九十多岁的老人，他跑遍世界直到过世那天;Clint厌倦战斗回老家了;Thor跟着Star-Lord漫游宇宙......大厦只剩下我而已。」

博士声音平稳地说出梦中情节，只有紧绷的下巴线条出卖了他的情绪，Tony连呼吸都放得很轻。

「我跟Hulk融合成Doc Green，Hulk消失了，我无论如何也变不回人形。虽然我拥有理智，但血液始终有毒，不想冒着感染别人的风险去别处生活，所以我留在大厦。很多年之后，Clint也走了，Thor始终没回来...而我这里开始有点迟钝了。」

博士用手指戳一戳脑袋，「绿色肌肉细胞一直生长，让我忘性很大。梦的最后永远都是我走着楼梯，从地面走上天台，又从天台走下去，一层又一层地找你们，不断问Jarvis『他们在哪?』。」

「我连每一层楼的装潢都记得很清楚，那只是...太真实了，我无法挣脱。」

* * 

Tony觉得自己的心跳停凝了几秒，胃部变成了铅块，把他重重地压在靠垫上，无法动弹，只能睁大呆滞的瞳孔，望着博士将手掌压在眼皮上搓揉，好像想把流露的伤痛强行压回去。

「呃...这件事跟三个月前与Strange聚会，他把你叫去天台的事有关吗?你的恶梦大概是从那时开始的。」

「他只是想知道更多Ancient One的事，用魔法看了我和她的回忆，那很正常，他也不知道是否无意间触动了什么，可能是某个平行时空的记忆。」

「那巫师错手把一整个平行时空的悲剧甩进你脑中，却只送了你一点 ** **茉莉花茶**** 补偿?我要杀了他。」Tony咬牙切齿，超想开车直接冲进纽约的圣殿，把那巫男撞上天花板。

博士露出了今天第一个笑容，虽然比起幽默包含更多苦涩，「我问了他，他说平行时间线千千万万条，不确定我是否感应到其中一条，但安慰我这现象通常会自动消褪的，只要忍耐就好。」

「他竟然不确定!?那他确定自己应该存在这幸福的世界吗?因为我可以把他打进千千万万条其他更地狱的时间线。」Tony的指甲扎进掌心，愤怒得啐了句脏话。

「Hey,冷静点，我没事。」

博士的手掌终于移开，转头担忧地看着他，眼圈隐约泛着水红，勾起倔强的微笑，好像是用无形丝线强行扯上来的，让Tony的心揪得快抽筋，鼻子酸涩得一塌糊涂，更想把那魔术师扭成气球公仔扔上外太空。

「那我能为你做点什么吗?至少有一些事我可以帮忙的?」Tony凑前身子，急切地问。

Banner由孑然一人、过街老鼠般东藏西跑，直到住进大厦才过上丁点安稳日子，现在竟然由外太空神秘力量来告诉他，其中一个世界的他独自守在曾经温馨的家，失去了全部「家人」，失去了Hulk，痴呆又孤寂地等待漫长的死亡。

对这个隐忍又温柔的男人来说，还有更残忍的结局吗?

他没有细想便伸手包覆博士沾上水光的颧骨，轻抹残留的痕迹，没察觉这动作有多亲暱，心痛如绞「哎你别这样，如果我跟Hulk说，他会笑你的。」

「什么?我没有哭，那是刚才打呵欠的泪雾。」博士哈哈失笑，却没有甩开脸上的手，只是任由那安慰的热度烘暖他，「我知道你有事情可以为我做的。」

Tony用最认真与尊重的方式点头，赴汤蹈火、在所不辞。

「我想吃上东城那家BREEZE的Brunch，你能订到位吗?」Banner握住他的手用力捏一捏，给他感激的眼神，再轻放下来。

「J，你听到了，立即帮我订两...」

「太棒了，今天全部人都在，我去唤他们准备出发!」博士的心情恢复了点，打开车门。

「订六位。」Tony翻个白眼改口。

博士伸高手伸懒腰时，Tony从后问他，「你的梦，我能跟其他人说吗?大家都很担心。」

Banner的动作停顿了难以察觉的一瞬。

这件事始终会过去的，他真的不想其他人承受不必要的忧心，但是隐瞒的话感觉更糟，于是他微乎其微点头，「好，既然我都告诉你了...」

Tony来到他身边，手臂搭上肩膀向前走，「Okay!Brucie，你想吃什么?Jarvis，帮我开菜单。」

他俩边上楼边讨论菜式，把愁绪暂时抛诸脑后。

* * 

****+1** **

「Stark，你压到我的头发了。」

「Oh My Dear God!你能束起那像瀑布一样金光灿烂的长发吗?我快被摀死了，短发蛮适合你的，我不知道你为什么要再留长...」

「Nat，帮我递一下爆米花，有点饿了。」

咯嚓咯嚓的咀嚼声，还有轻微的玉米跟焦糖甜香。

「你总是在饿，今晚不是Movie Night，吃什么爆米花?我有带博士的饼干，谁要?」

「谢谢。」Cap温文的声音，肯定他是双手接过饼干的。

「嗯~博士的姜饼是最棒的~」Tony的声音近在咫尺，他有错觉饼屑会喷到脸上，为免此事下秒化成现实，得努力从累极的状态中挣醒。

「哦哦，醒了醒了!」Thor首先留意到他的眼皮抖颤半张。  
但为什么他的声音是从头顶传过来的?

一心以为自己化成Hulk与队友操劳了半天、被夜间大雪困在某个山洞的Banner睁开眼，却被Tony超近距离侧躺的大脸吓了一大跳，瞬即向后弓起，却撞上温暖的人体(?)，「What the...!?」

「Hey，Language.」Tony又轻松地咬了一口饼干，神态自若地示意他望向后方。

一只熟悉的大手搭在他肩膀上，给予他温柔的提示，转头一瞧Cap就微笑躺在他后面，「醒啦?你饿吗?」

Banner瞳孔乱转，陷入雾里云间，不知道身处何地，刚从Hulk变回来神经还很迟钝，他摇摇沉重的头坐起来，发现自己正巧在陌生房间的中心位，Thor在上方，Tony在右边，Cap在左边，Nat跟Clint斜斜地躺在下面，形成了诡异的图案。

「你们躺成五边形，把我围在中间，是打算把我祭祀出去求雨吗?」

博士紧张地用手掌抹脸，看着他们陆续坐起来，挂着抑制不住的神秘笑意，快受不了这些突如其来的「惊喜」。

Clint咧嘴一笑，递上一碗浮着黄油的白色汤跟两片黑面包，「只要你跟焗炉一天在大厦，我祭献自己也不会把你交出去，到我转生回来又可以吃大量甜品了。」

「很高兴知道我跟焗炉一样重要。」博士幸幸然接过特别的食物，仔细端详。

他确实饥肠辘辘，尝试了一口，热汤中充满蒜头、橄榄油、罗勒叶及奶油的香气，再用面包蘸着吃，麦味浓郁。

所有人噙着笑、一脸欣慰地看他填肚，感觉毛骨悚然，有点像新手父母看着宝宝吃东西。

博士谨慎地扫视这房间的摆设，木地板布满不同颜色的地毯跟枕头，四处都是毛茸茸的，还有华丽的黑框玻璃穹顶?

「请告诉我，我们还在曼克顿?」博士仔细研究星宿的方向，愈看愈觉不妥，呼吸一窒，转头问最稳重的Steve.

Steve眉眼带笑，摇摇头。

「大蒜汤（Valkosipuli Soup）与黑麦面包...」

他灵光一闪，惊讶地冲口而出，「Shut the front door!难道我们在... ** **芬兰!****?」

Banner一说出正确地名，众人便欢呼击掌，Thor甚至激动得站起来挥动鎚子!

「Bingo!」

「哇!博士念大学时地理成绩不错吧?」

「YA~我就知道博士那么聪明会猜到!!」Stark举起双手、灵活扭腰，骄傲得象是自家宝宝出生不久便学会跳舞。

* * 

「我们在萨利色尔卡，伊格洛村玻璃屋顶度假村，Stark包了十晚酒店!」Clint眨眨单眼，给Stark一个飞吻，Stark潇洒地单手握住，放进西装口袋拍一拍。

「十晚那么多?」Banner握汤匙的动作凝滞，疑问地望向Tony.

「不多了。自从Thanos那疯子化灰，我们已经不停工作了半年有多，绝对值得好好休息，Cap?」

人民英雄兼工作狂魔Steve竟然点头认同，从背包拎出整齐的旅游笔记，「没错，尽情去观光吧，我想去Lake Inari.」

博士瞪大眼眸，看着那神奇地布满美丽手绘跟标注的笔记本，图文并茂，好奇他们密谋把他「掳走」多久了?

「你们...该不会是为了...?」博士的脸容开始焦虑，僵硬地指一指自己。

在Cap回答前，Stark却爽快承认了，「没错， ** **我们就是为了你**** 。」

Banner互捏拇指，组织着语言。

  
Stark施力将手叠上他的，逐字清晰地说，「我们在乎你，你那么痛苦，不可能要求我们视若无睹。逆地而处，你就明白我们的感受。」

Banner哑然点头，将话听进心里，无法反驳这个说法。

「你这几个月一直烦着Jarvis问『我们在哪』，我身为主人当然要郝免J的不幸。放心吧，大家已经受了专业培训当陪睡员，集合五个人的精神力量，你会睡得很好的。」

「况且，我是过来练瑜伽的。」身穿战衣的Nat站起来拍拍他的肩膀，溜进后面房间。

「我其实想称呼大家作『暖床工具』，但是Cap用他竖立一百四十五度的浓眉吓退了我，他以前都舍不得对我用这招的，哼。」Stark假装委屈。

Steve满脸涨红，吶吶「那称呼...确实不雅...」

但是看到Banner转过来满脸好奇，「我不知道Stark在说什么眉毛，不过我可以试试...」为了好友开心，Cap还是勉为其难用手将两条金色眉毛扯高，逗得博士破功笑出来，他也宽心地跟着笑了。

「咔嚓!」Clint快拍了一张照片，「Sorry Guys，但Nat会想要这张相的。」

「诶博士，这间房还有烟熏桑拿...」他凑过来戳他手臂，很小声地提醒。

众志成城，Banner叹口气，终于妥协「好吧，我也要被吓得答应了。」

「 ** **耶~~~~~~我们可以睡Banner十晚了****!!」Thor将手圈在嘴边欢呼。

「是陪睡!西部牛郎，你别太得寸进尺，即使Bruce喜欢你的肌肉，也不用把裤洞故意撕那么大，老实说我都要不认识『肌肉』这两个字了，啊~审美疲劳!快去把那件 ** **破布**** 换下来，Jesus。」Tony用两指搓着眉心，摆出不愿再看一眼的样子。

「那条牛仔裤是我送的。」Banner说。

「快去把 ** **那条狂野、时尚又复古的牛仔裤**** 换下来，Jesus，你已经穿了整个星期。」Tony维持同一句式，这次惜命地改了用词。

Nat回来了，捧着一套簇新的暗紫色睡衣递给Banner，她身上换了同款的枣红色，无奈勾唇，「团建活动。买这些睡衣时，Cap偷偷拭泪但我看到了，眼一闭、牙一咬穿吧。」

Steve摆摆手，接受了被嘲讽的命运「对、对，今晚都冲着我来吧。」

Thor指示Banner浴室的方向，手里拎着夸张的莹光粉红色、布满心心的睡衣。

Bruce犀利的眼箭射向Tony，果然看到他故意看向别处，掩着嘴、肩膀颤动，他没好气地笑弯了眼睛。

* * 

大家都换上了舒适的睡衣，躺回原来位置，欣赏繁星，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

Tony说「对了，还有个博士不知道的秘密。」

Clint双眼一亮，手臂在枕头下垫高了头，「哦~来了来了。」

「我们订了罗凡尼米出发的破冰船!」

Cap忽然提高声调，仍然在头上翻笔记，Banner侧头过去隐约瞄到一些手绘地图，Tony肯定不以为然，认为他老早该学会Google Map了，但是Bruce觉得Steve万全的准备跟兴奋声线都出奇可爱，撞撞他的肩头，交换了一个温馨的微笑。

「慢慢来，小朋友，你要跳下去游几圈、用手破冰我们都没意见，甚至会鼓掌打气，但是这个可以迟点再说。」Tony的白眼环游了后脑一圈。

「我们觉得每个人占一层楼太大了。」Clint起了个头。

「多出來的空间毫无必要。」Nat蹲下来点燃香薰，钻回被窝。

「给我一张够大的床就行了。」Thor补充。

「所以我们决定把楼层让出来，将大家各自的睡房都安排在下上两层。」Tony宣布，「晚上找谁促膝谈心都很方便，喝点小酒就更完美了。」

Clint摀着心口甜丝丝地说「哦~我喜欢，好亲密~」

「还有，如果我们不在大厦，也会定时向J更新行程，让你每次问起的时候都有答案，不用再怀疑我们背着你跑了。」

博士愕然，思绪混乱，感情与理智在打架，好半晌都想不出坚决反对的理由，「你们真的愿意...?我是说这太夸张了，只是偶尔发个恶梦而已...不用这样麻烦。」

Cap将笔记翻到最后一页，拎出夹在那儿已完成的素描，递进博士的手心，与他一起欣赏那熟睡男子安逸的神态，轻柔地说「I do(我愿意).」

「I do.」Clint的声音永远都隐含着无忧的笑。

「I do.」Nat伸手捏捏博士的小腿。

「I do~~」Tony戏剧性拖长了嗓子。

「Yes!I do!」Thor声如洪钟。

「礼成!」Tony拍拍手，开玩笑「没人反对，现在可以亲博士了。」

Thor信以为真，兴奋地嘟起嘴唇就要亲上去，被Tony一个枕头狠狠拍在脸上，「还来真的了!?」

蓦然被袭击的Thor竖起肩膀，瞇起双色眼眸怒视他几秒，抽起枕头狠砸Tony的头顶，「感受神祇的勇猛威力吧!凡人!」

被拍痛的Stark气得跳起来，「谁怕谁，我忍你很久了!!」

两人莫名其妙打起枕头仗，Clint大笑，惟恐天下不乱，摀低身爬过去不时偷袭几下，被Thor识穿后整个拦腰抱起，摔在堆成小山的被子上!特工敏捷地翻身弹起，加入混乱的战团!

Tasha拎起手机疯狂拍照，看准时机伸脚将Tony绊倒，又悄悄装没事。

Banner跟Steve抱膝坐到一旁，倚着玻璃窗分享之后几天的旅行路线，赞赏那些栩栩如生的插图。Bruce暗暗觉得好友不好意思的神情也是一帧值得珍藏的风景。

博士的胸膛暖烘烘的，热流遍布四肢百骇，知道这个旅程将会带来很多笑声、感动与数不尽那么多照片，甚至美好得让他怀疑这场景是真实存在的?还是自己被困在平行世界Doc Green的脑内幻想剧场?

「啪!」

......莫名其妙的多愁善感被一个横空飞来的枕头打断了!

墨绿色的枕头精准地摔开了Cap的笔记，Tony玩得脸红耳赤，喘着气大吼大叫「嘿!破冰甜心、绿大个!我在殊死挣扎!你们倒悠闲，他妈躲到一边扮超龄文艺青年，还有没有义气?」

Cap眼冒煞气，松松肩颈，将指节按得噼啪作响，站起身来。

转身绅士地向他递出掌心，「May I?」

博士胸有成竹撇撇嘴，让Steve扶他起来，「Go get 'em.」

* * 

玩疯了的众人大字型躺倒，喘着粗气，累得提不起一根手指头。

Hulk化后的Banner本来就疲累，吃饱还运动了一轮，体力急速流逝，手脚像灌了铅，瞳孔呆然望着广阔无垠的夜空，难以聚焦，几分钟后终于顺从地闭起来，意识逐渐沉入黑甜的睡乡。

「嘘...」Nat示意其他人降低聊天声量。

众人交换会意的眼神，相继调整了舒服的睡姿，拉高被子，准备酣睡。

「...晚安...」Banner压在舌底咕哝，还没有听到好友的回应就睡着了。

但是Hulk与自己都打从心底知道，他们一直都在，也知道今晚不会再有恶梦光临了。

* * 

****小尾巴** **

Tony不知自己为什么会在半夜乍醒，后来想想可能是某种心灵感应吧。

他侧头渴望看看Bruce的睡脸，发现Banner竟然醒着，温柔的目光从天窗移开，望向自己。

Tony蹙眉，用耳语的声量问他「失眠?恶梦?」

Bruce平静的微笑让他舒心，「没有，只是醒了，待会再睡。」

指尖示意他一同向上望，Tony旋即被壮阔的美景夺走了呼吸。

梦幻秀丽的北极光陡然悬挂在黯蓝夜空上，交杂粉色、蓝色与绿色，就像某位神祗随意挥洒出来的巨形光丝带，有些弯弯曲曲，有些却像一笔淡雅的油彩，静静播布着大自然神圣的感动。

「太美了。」Tony目不转睛，「不可思议。」

Bruce点点头，身躯挨近了一点。  
二人头靠着头观赏奇景，一同享受这舒适的沉默。

「谢谢你。」Banner轻缓地说，「谢谢这一切。」

「不用客气，你值得一切。」

Tony望进榛子色的眼眸，快要被漩涡般强烈的情感卷进去，但即使脸庞发烫、心跳过载，这次他俩都没有逃避，紧锁着目光，欣赏彼此眼底刻进自己的倒影，比点点繁星更浪漫。

Tony感到指头有点痒，博士的食指在被子下勾住自己放松的拇指，眨眨眼眸，透露紧张与试探的神情。

无需赘言，Stark转动手腕将他微凉的手包覆在掌心，十指紧扣。

Banner吓到般细细倒吸一口气，然后他们都垂眼甜蜜地笑了，耳尖红透。  
幸福感像刚烘焙完的面包，在心间暖热香甜地膨胀起来，令喉咙紧塞，后脑发麻。

「睡会吧，Cap给我们订定了行军计划，会很累的。」

「我很期待。」Banner眼角皱纹也懂得笑，「晚安，Tony.」

「晚安，博士。」

Stark庆幸辛苦练出来的胸肌又派上用场，两个人自然地愈贴愈近，直到Banner的卷发触碰到自己的锁骨。

  
他丝毫不介意明早队友看到他俩黏在一起受到取笑，即使会窘迫很久，但他知道自己此时此刻、直至永远都不想放开这个男人。

(完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小鱼~love you，谢谢妳一直以来那么甜~
> 
> 感谢小伙伴看文，看完这篇也去睡个甜甜的觉吧，梦里想跟谁在玻璃小屋睡都可以实现!请留言跟我说你喜不喜欢这篇~


End file.
